Daddy's Little Girl
by Winter Yuy
Summary: Bakura has a rather interesting relationship with his daughter, Kali, that may cause problems between himself and Malik. BakuraxFemale Malik, BakuraxOC, and more. Warnings inside
1. A Father's Declaration

Daddy's Little Girl

**AN:** This is based around the RPs that my fiancée and I do. The story may not fit to the nose, but the characters (besides the original from YGO) belong to us and are copyrighted.

It appears to me that people may jump right off the bat and consider this to be rabid-yaoi fangirlism. But I would really appreciate it if you would give the story a chance before turning your nose up at it.

If you don't like the contents then don't read it. Please keep an open mind while reading this please

* * *

"Bakura, you've been acting strange here lately. Are you okay?" 

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

I sighed and continued to read my book, "What's with the twenty questions, Malik?"

The bed gave away to the slight weight as Malik sat down beside me, putting a hand over my book, "You've been ignoring me. I want to know why."

I had to roll my eyes at _that_ one, "I haven't been ignoring you."

"Sure you haven't," She ripped the book from my hands, closing it. Damn woman.

Yes, that's right, _woman_. Malik and I had been together for quite some time before he was "changed" into a she. It started out as a practical joke by Mariku since Malik enjoyed dressing as a female. Of course, Mariku found it so damn humorous that Malik was left as a woman. Hell, I didn't mind. She had a gorgeous body full of curves and her eyes-oh, those eyes-had suddenly become brighter and more vivid with life. Over time, I fell more in love with Malik than I ever had before. We were together almost every hour of the day.

But as time moved on, Malik had changed. It was a slow change, but a noticeable one. I suddenly became nostalgic for the old days when Malik was cruel and mean. Now, she was a PMSing, jealous bitch. That's right, _bitch_—and I use that term in insult, not complimentary. Don't get my wrong, I still love Malik, but I can't be around her as much as I use to.

"Look," I reached for my book, taking it back, "I've just had a lot of things on my mind lately."

"We haven't had sex in two weeks," She took my hand, placing it on her body.

"So…"

Well, we all know that I'm not really one to refuse a piece of ass, and I usually don't, but…I just can't have sex with her anymore. Of course, I'm not telling her that.

She quickly straddled my hips, putting both of my hands on her heaving chest, "Please, I need you…"

My eyes closed on instinct when she started planting those sweet kisses on my neck. I squeezed her breasts lightly and nipped at her chin, turning to kiss her lips harshly and hungrily. As our lips touched and our tongues danced, an image flashed in my mind. It wasn't Malik, but of another woman with mocha skin. Her white hair flowed down to her middle back as she smiled at me sweetly, her purple eyes speckled with brown danced in mirth. Her body was smooth and sleek and curved in every right way…

_Kali_…

I pulled back from the kiss, my cheeks burning red with the intensity of the moment. Malik stared at me quizzically as if asked why I just did what I did. The answer was obvious, but I couldn't tell her…

"Malik…I can't," I whispered lowly.

She sighed, "It's _her_. It's Kali, isn't it?"

_Oh Kali...my Kali…_

That name. The beautiful name that belonged to the person that melted my heart and made me realize that I appreciated my life. Despite the horrendous circumstances that lead us together. I was desperate that day I did it—I didn't like these emotions. What the hell were these emotions I was feeling? Love, loyalty, heartbreak…these terms I don't use ever so often for I never experienced them. Even when Malik was a man and I was with him, it never really concerned anyone who I slept with or who I raped out of pure amusement. It was just to get what I wanted. No feelings attached for it would be harder for me to have verity. This was possibly the main reason Mariku thought it would be funny to turn Malik into a female. But, then _she_ came into the picture. That beautiful woman that made me crumble the moment she was born…

* * *

September 4th was when she came to me. I knew her birthday all too well. Malik was round in the belly due to holding her childour child. I didn't count on this. I guess when you fuck a man for so long you forget that the opposite sex can hand out a new responsibility to you. Life; new life that has a part of you inside of that little creation you made by accident. Yes, you heard meby accident. I didn't want a child. I didn't want this child at all.

Malik tried several times to act cheery about it hoping I felt as wonderful as she did but I didn't. I put on a fake cheery disposition, hoping that would conceal my anger at what had just happened. It would be just a little brat that Malik would want me to be a part of its life. I wasn't going to put my life on hold for this thing so I continued to get what I wanted from Malik before the baby was born, which was sex. Needless to say it helped out the hormone ranging Malik and it quieted the baby inside of her stomach every time our bodies would rock together.

But then it happened. Malik went into labor and I knew this was going to be it for me. As soon as that child came out, I would be yelled at for not being an excellent father. I would have to change its diaper and hear its horrible screaming while trying to sleep at night. Regardless of this, I stayed in the room with my "wife" and watched the child being born as I held onto Malik's hand due to the pain of the child ripping through her vaginal walls.

She was eventually out. Yes, a little baby girl with mocha skin due to my albino white mixing with Malik's ivory. Her white hair came from me, obviously, and her eyesI couldn't see them at the time for she was just born. Nothing had changed. It was just a girl. Maybe if it was a boy that would have been different. But it was another woman; however, it appeared that Malik was in a romantic mood once the child was born which meant good news for me. I wanted to get a part of her before this child started wrecking my life. so I offered to drink down a bit of the baby's milk, which I did. As I was doing this, however, the little girl started to scream forcing me to flinch in pain since my ear was right there close to the kid's mouth. Malik quickly turned her attention to the small infant trying to coax her down.

I stood there in the position I was in close to Malik right across from where the baby was resting and I started to…feel different. Her wrinkled up expression, the cries she was makingwhile taking all of this in it didn't take long for father mode to kick in shortly after. I offered to hold the child and feed her as to try and calm her, which I did as I rocked with her. The same rocking she had been put to sleep with every time Malik and I had our sexual moments.

"What are we going to name her?" Malik asked watching my interaction with our child.

I sat there rocking her a bit still trying to think of something. "How about Kali? Kali Bakura," I said softly.

"It's beautiful," Malik whispered in return, "She will be sending people to the Shadow Realm in no time."

Nodding at her remark with a brief grin, I kept Kali's head close to my heart…the one heart she managed to steal right under from the King of Thieves.

* * *

"Answer my question, Bakura!" Malik's eyes narrowed dangerously.

I narrowed my brown eyes right back at her, "Yes, it's Kali. Is that what you wanted to hear?" I pushed her off of me and stood up. I had to get away from her for a moment.

"Why?" Tears brimmed in her eyes. "I've given you everything you've ever asked me for. What makes Kali so much better than me?"

I didn't know how to answer that without hurting her feelings tremendously. I still cared for her after all and didn't want her to do anything that could cause her harm. Everyone knew Malik was a bit on the…rash side nowadays.

"She's my daughter…"

"And I'm your wife!"

"I don't want to talk about this right now, Malik. Drop it."

She stood up off the bed, "But I do! Talk to me, Bakura! Stop being a pompous bastard and talk to me, dammit!"

"…"

Malik laughed in a slight sadistic tone, "Gods…what made me ever think I could be with you? But who would've thought that you, of all people, wanted to fuck his daughter, the one thing he didn't want to begin with."

I turned to her quickly, resisting the urge to slap her cocky little face, "You…know _nothing_ about how I feel, wench. I'm with you for the sheer purpose that everyone wants me to be and Kali thinks that we're in love. If you weren't around, yes, I'd fuck Kali. Why? Because she so much better than you will ever be. She actually understands me unlike you and everyone else in this fucking household!"

She took a step back, eyes widening in brief shock at my sudden outburst. I rolled my eyes and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me loudly. Damn that woman and her ability to get on a persons last nerve. Storming down the stairs, I spotted Ryanna sitting on the couch with Ryou, both watching something on the television. I didn't speak to them at all as I passed by.

"Uncle Bakura?" Ryanna watched as I stormed out of the room.

"What?"

She shrank back at the tone of my voice, "Are…are you gonna come to Kali's birthday party?"

She was so naïve just like her father, but I couldn't blame her. Ryou loved her with all his heart and I didn't want to be mean to her, "Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I was just wondering. Sorry…"

How could I forget my own daughter's birthday? Two days from now she would be turning seventeen. The beautiful goddess I brought into this world and the one thing I was proud of in life. She meant everything to me…but she was the one thing that I could never have.

"Don't apologize when you have nothing to apologize for, Ryanna. Where is Kali?" I leaned against the doorway of the kitchen.

Ryou looked away from the television, "I think she's in her room."

The white haired girl nodded, her curls bouncing slightly, "She and I just got through studying for an exam."

I nodded in thanks and ruffled Ryanna's white and blonde streaked locks as I passed, going back up the stairs in search of my baby girl. I hadn't really seen her all day, except for dinner, and I desperately needed to see her before she went to bed. Besides, what kind of father was I if I didn't tuck my baby girl in at night?

Stopping at the slightly ajar door, I raised my hand and attempted to knock but stopped as I heard a sweet melodic voice coming from the other side of the walls. I couldn't stop myself as I peered into her room. In doing my, my heart stopped and my breath caught in my throat. Kali had apparently just gotten out of the shower due to her wet hair and was attempting to get dressed while singing softly to herself. I gulped as my eyes ran over her naked body and took in every curve and perfect detail. To me, she was the most magnificent thing I had ever seen. Who knew that Malik could help me produce such a beautiful creature? But then again this was Malik we were talking about and if I had to grade him be he in his natural or female form, I would say his body was quite phenomenal.

I knew I couldn't just walk right in there while she believed she was changing in private so I waited patiently for her to get fully dressed or at least decent enough for me to grace her with my presence. My brown eyes watched her every movement that she made from stepping into her tight jeans to combing through her white wet hair and tying it back. Everything she did was almost like she was teasing meher body movements almost begging me to come in and claim her as mine. I had to fight my urges to want to run in there and rape her at the door.

_Not yet_, I told myself. _Not yet…_

The floorboards creaked, giving me away as Kali's attention spun towards the door once she was putting on her earrings, "Who's there?" She asked curiously still getting dressed. Knowing I was caught, I opened the door even more to show that it was just me. I guess she assumed I just got there as she stood to her feet, heading over towards me to give me a hug. "Hey daddy."

Rubbing her back gently and taking in the sent of her freshly cleaned hair, I kissed the side of her head calling her by the nickname I had given her, "Hey Princess." Moving the stray strands of white hair that moved into my baby's face, I cupped her cheeks in my hands to look at her enchanting expression as she gripped onto my wrists lightly. "To thinktwo days from now my baby girl will no longer be sweet sixteen."

Rolling her eyes at me playfully, she moved my hands from where they were before holding them together, "I'm growing up, daddy. You act like it's ruining your life every time I age a year."

In all honesty, it was doing the opposite to me but her getting older and getting out of my life wasn't why I was always worried when she aged a year. Pointing my finger at her I turned serious and seeing the look in my eyes forced Kali to turn her back on me irritated knowing the speech I was about to give, "It's not that. I am just worried about those boys at your school. You're not doing anything reckless with them, are you, princess?"

With age came sexual activity and the want to explore that. If I ever found out any of those boys were fucking my daughter I would tear out their soul myself with my Millennium Ring. Deep down inside, I wanted to be the one to take her virginity from her.

Sitting down at her dresser she gave me that smartass look before turning back to the mirror to fix her makeup, "Why do you want to know?"

"Kali Bakura!" I scolded, gripping tightly on her shoulder, "Don't talk back to me like that! I am your father and I deserve a correct answer!"

"Ouch!" She hissed, grabbing onto my wrist trying to pry my hand off of her, "You're hurting me daddy!"

Seeing her painful expression she was giving me made me feel wonderful inside. A fragile child squirming to escape her sexual predator it seemed in my eyes. I was so hypnotized by it that Kali's screams didn't really hit me until she started crying softly because my nails were digging into her mocha skin and puncturing it. Taking my hand back I sighed heavily, "Princess…I am sorry."

"I never do anything to the guys at school! They were always so mean to me and now because I am older they accept me?" Kali cried angrily looking into my eyes, "They always did stuff to me because I was different in the past! Why, now that I am a teenage, is it any different!"

They just wanted to have sex with her that was what they were after. It's what any teen guy is after. When she was younger, none of the guys accepted her. How could I forget all those times when she was just my baby and she came home crying? Kali had mud thrown at her, her dresses torn; her pride and belief that she was beautiful was crushed because of her hair and awkward skin color that people taunted her. Hell, she even had her 'bunny ears', which my genetics gave her, chopped off. Kali locked herself in her room and was too upset over one 'ear' being longer than the other to even look at us ever again. Needless to say, I managed to get inside of her room and calm her down, telling her that it would grow back out over time if she was patient enough to wait. Of course, sadly, her bunny ears never did move much until they were fixed. Surprisingly, unlike mine, Kali could move hers up and down when she was petted in between them.

"Where are you heading off to?" I managed to ask watching her outline her lips with the light pink lipstick Malik had bought for her.

"A date," Kali answered hoping to her feet reaching for her purse.

"With whom?" I asked putting more emphasis on the 'whom'.

"Aten Ishtar," Kali answered placing her hands on my shoulders, reaching up to kiss me on the cheek. Flinching goofily at the lipstick mark she made on my cheek, Kali attempted to wipe it off with her thumb. "Sorry about that, daddy." Once it was off, she stepped back fixing her shirt a little bit asking me, "How do I look?"

"Gorgeouswhich worries me when it comes to Aten."

"Father," Kali sighed irritably rolling her eyes at me.

I followed quickly after her outside of her room not finished yet, "You are not going out with Aten, little missy!"

"Why?" Kali asked, looking over her shoulder briefly so she could continue rushing down the steps. "What do you have against Aten?"

"He's that horny bastard's child, Mariku's!" Aten Ishtar was Mariku and Lanien's teen boy. When Malik managed to separate from Mariku like I did with Ryou, Lanien took Mariku once I left her. Together they had a boy and Lanien is pregnant with another child that probably belongs to Mariku. If it comes out a mix breed, a cross between an Egyptian and American, we'll know for sure if it's really his. Of course, everyone in this family appears to be promiscuous and who's the real father and who isn't always why the DNA Diagnostic center gets a call every once and awhile. So, nobody can really point fingers at me for being too sexually active when everyone in the family is in reality.

Hearing my earlier remark prompted Kali to look at me with anger rising in her expression, "Aten isn't like that! He's not like his father and even if he is who cares! Why does it bother you so much every time I want to go out on a date?"

Aten was right there listening to us, eating crackers. He ate very little and was more fragile and thin than anyone else in the family. In all honesty, I was surprised he didn't break in half every time he stood on his feet. Kali's attention shifted with mine, seeing that the ivory skinned boy with bangs like his father and shoulder length blond hair was listening to us feeling kind of hurt. I could see the hurt in his green eyes which was probably the only thing he ever got from his weak mother.

Looking back at Kali, I shook my head at her, "Go ahead. But if that boy tries anything, I will bend him over my knee and break his fragile ass."

Aten watched as I stormed out of the kitchen where our feet had led us. Getting to my bedroom, I shut the door behind me, shaking my long white hair angrily. Feeling that I needed a shower to relax, I took off my top shirt throwing it off to the side before heading into the bathroom to turn on the water.

"I hate this job," I muttered listening to the water fall against the porcelain bathtub. I stripped off the rest of my clothes and stepped into the stream of the shower, trying to wash away all of my problems.


	2. The Date

Daddy's Little Girl  
  
**AN**: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one! This chapter is a bit more explicit and will be edited for content. The unedited version will be posted on under the name Oreana Date, who I'm writing this with.

---------------

"Your dad seemed pretty angry," Aten spoke as he stopped at a red light, waiting patiently for it to turn green

Kali pulled her skirt down, crossing her legs, "He's always pissed. Don't let him get to you. He's a big softie inside."

"More like a danger to my health if I let anything happen to you tonight."

Kali laughed loudly and patted Aten's upper thigh gently, rubbing it. She just couldn't figure out why everyone thought her father was a mean man. Of course, he was dangerous and a threat to man kind, but only when he was provoked. The young teen felt Aten take her hand and kiss it gently. She smiled at him sweetly.

"So, where do you want to go tonight?" He asked as the light turned green, continuing to drive into the city.

Kali hummed in thought, tapping her chin, "What did you have in mind, hun?"

He smiled, taking a left at the high school they attended, "Dinner and a movie."

"So cliché," She rolled her eyes, laughing.

Aten leaned over, kissing her cheek, "What can I say? I'm a plain kind of guy."

They both laughed as Kali turned up the radio as Aten continued to drive them to the movie theater.

---------------

Bakura laid back against the shower's tile walls closing his eyes as the water cascaded down his pure white skin; the Millennium Ring the only thing around his neck. His chest expanded visibly as he took in a deep breath before releasing it. As he stood there dwelling deeper into his mind, the thought of seeing Kali, his daughter, naked before him came back to him. He could see her beautiful skin, so perfect and flawless in his eyes that he just wanted to reach out and touch her. To be able to run his hands over her body and to place his lips on hers--tasting her breath.

The more Bakura thought about it, the more his body seemed to gradually heat up with the warm water, rushing over his body. He didn't realize it with his eyes closed and his mind focusing mainly on his daughter but he was moving his body slowly and in awkward positions while moaning softly just fantasizing about being with his little girl. When he opened his eyes, he realized that he had aroused himself and that he needed to do something about it as it was starting to pain him. He needed to get his sexually frustration out somewhere and he wasn't going to waste his seed on masturbation.

There was soon a knock at the bathroom door and Malik's female voice soon echoed throughout the bathroom, "Bakura, I brought you some clean towels if you need them." Still a bit depressed about before, Malik put the towels down with her back turned to the shower so she could leave Bakura, feeling she was probably irritating him with her presence anyways.

As she was turning to leave, Malik caught her breath seeing that Bakura was standing right behind her dripping wet and still unclothed. Opening her mouth to speak, Bakura stopped her, grabbing onto her wrists that tensed up pressing his mouth hungrily to hers. The Egyptian woman was caught off guard but soon melted into the kiss as Bakura's tongue was shoved into her mouth. She moaned loudly as he rubbed his body into hers, swirling his tongue around inside of her hot cavern.

Bakura grabbed onto Malik's backside, lifting her up off the ground. Malik immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing her lower half into his erection harshly. The albino spirit growled and held onto each of her 'cheeks', walking towards the bedroom they shared. He quickly deposited her onto the bed as he pulled away from her lips, tearing apart the night gown she was wearing.

Malik's eyes widened in surprise as he latched onto one of her nipples and started sucking harshly. She buried her hands in his spiky, damp white hair, pulling on it slightly. Her skin became hot as her panties where removed with a quick snap of his wrists. No thoughts processed through her head as Bakura slammed into her harshly. She cried out loudly, dragging her well manicured nails down the creamy colored back.

Bakura held tightly onto her hips as he slammed into her wet body forcefully, trying to free himself of the ever growing lust. He peered down at Malik's expression, twisted and contorted in pleasure, but instead of seeing his wife, he saw the one person who caused his problem to begin with. He closed his eyes, trying to push the thoughts out of his head, but couldn't stop seeing his blessing.

_Kali! Kali! Kali! Kali!_

Her beautiful violet and brown speckled eyes glazed over with lust, her voluptuous mocha breasts bouncing with each of his powerful thrusts, her heavenly voice crying out to give him more pleasure--the images kept swirling in his mind of his daughter holding onto him tightly, relying on him for pleasure. When he felt the woman's muscles clench around him tightly at her climax, he couldn't help but cry out the name loudly of the one person that was going through his mind.

And at that moment, Malik not only cried out in pleasure, but also in heart break.

---------------

"So, how is your mom?" Kali asked as she shoved a couple of the greasy McDonalds fries into her mouth.

Take a sip of his coke, Aten laughed at her, "She's good. It's close for her to give birth to my little brother."

"What about your dad?"

"He's…dad. How else can he be?" He smiled. "How's your mom?"

Kali giggled, biting into her double cheeseburger, trying to tell him something. Aten raised a brow at her, picking at his salad. He grinned, "Sorry, I don't understand mouth fullanese."

"Haha," Kali swallowed her bite, taking a big gulp of coke. "I said that mom is doing fine. She's been acting weird towards daddy here lately. I think that they're having problems."

"I hope not," He took a small bit of his vegetarian salad, "Your mom loves your dad a lot."

Kali sighed, dipping a fry in the ketchup, eating is slowly, "I know. I don't like it when they fight. It makes me think that they'll get a divorce and I don't want that." She felt Aten take her hand gently, squeezing it for reassurance.

"I understand how you feel. Sometimes I think that my parents are going to get a divorce."

Squeezing back, she rolled her eyes a bit, "But your parents never fight. It seems that here lately all mom and dad do is fight about something."

But deep down inside, it didn't worry her. She couldn't place her finger on it, but sometimes she felt wonderful when her parents fought and her father came to talk to her about it. Sometimes he wouldn't even talk; he would just sit in her room and watch her study like a good student was supposed to. Even though the books were in front of her, Kali's thoughts would leave her and focus on her father. Was it wrong of her to constantly think of her father?

Aten stared at the young woman he had grown up with--literally. He could always tell when things were bothering her. Even though she almost constantly wore a mask to hide her emotions, he managed to see past that defenses and-sometimes-help her with her problems. He decided that a subject change would be the best thing to do.

"What about Ryanna?" He asked quietly. "How is she doing? I hardly ever see her around lately."

Kali had to smile at his attempts to cheer her up, "You know Ryanna. She's always with her parents. I swear, they shelter her."

"Well, Ryanna is their first born," Aten replied eating a little bit of his salad, "You can't blame her parents. I mean, look at your father and how he acts around you. He yells at me because…he doesn't want me to take his little girl from him."

Kali swirled her straw around in her coke with her index finger slowly thinking about that as she nodded admitting that was quite possibly true. Looking at how Aten was eating prompted Kali to change the subject again, "Why not eat more? You are only picking at your food."

Aten smiled briefly finishing the little bit of salad he had on his fork, "Sorry, I don't eat much and I am a vegetarian. My mom gets onto my case about it all the time because I am dangerously under weight. But my father is only five foot eleven and weighs a measly one hundred and twenty-one pounds so I don't know why she yells at me for."

"But your dad looks good!" She drank some of her coke but stopped when Aten was giving her a funny look. "Not like that! I mean that your dad looks good. You look sick all the time."

"Maybe--"

"—you're both a bunch of freaks."

Kali turned around in her seat as she came face to face with a group of kids from the high school. She growled, narrowing her eyes, "Why don't you shut your face, Juliann or I can do it for you."

"Since you can't get a real date you decide to bring out stringy Ishtar over there?"

Aten, not really one for fights, stood up quickly, brushing off his loose blue jean pants, "Come on-let's leave. We've got better things to do with our time."

"I never back down from a fight."

Juliann smirked, "Just like she never backs down from a fuck."

"Why you no good, filthy piece of American trash!" The half Egyptian teen pushed back from the table, standing up.

"Kali! Calm down!" Aten reached and took her hand gently. "Let's just go home. It's getting late as it is."

Juliann wrapped a hand around some guys arm, "Go on children and run along home to _daddy_."

Kali growled and stared hard at Juliann. She wasn't one to run away when someone started to pick on her. Bakura didn't raise a daughter to take shit from anyone. Something caught her eyes as she looked the girl's outfit up and down: a white top and red skirt with a pair of red high heels. She grinned, reaching behind her inconspicuously and grabbed onto a small cup.

"You know, Juliann, your top doesn't really match with your skirt and shoes."

The teen girl rolled her eyes, "Uh, yeah right. They so do not _not_ match."

Before anyone could stop her, Kali threw two small paper cups filled with ketchup, hitting Juliann's shirt dead on. The girl looked down and screamed, flailing her arms around wildly.

"Like--oh my god! Oh my God! My brand new shirt!"

Fearing that the girl would attack right back and a cat fight would ensue, Aten grabbed onto Kali's wrists pulling her out towards the car so they could be on their way. "I can't believe you did that," Aten said almost sounding disappointed as he unlocked the door to the driver's side.

"What?" Kali asked as Aten got in unlocking the rest of the doors so Kali could get in, "You should be proud of me. I ended a fight without punching the girl's face. And you know I would have done it too." Aten quickly started the car, backing up slowly as he had to admit that was quite noble of her in a since. Kali took his slight nod and brief grin as an 'I am'. "What is the matter with you? I mean, you are the son of the great Mariku."

"Since when does my dad's name have a 'the' in front of it?" Aten questioned with a soft laugh as I turned left out of McDonalds.

"Well he is the man who sent countless people to the Shadow Realm! You know, the man who stuck his tongue out at the Pharaoh more times than I can count! The man who--"

"Okay! I get it!" Aten replied, placing his hand on her shoulder to make her stop. "I guess my father can be a bit…hellish. My mother enjoys it but she complains about him not being as heartless as he used to be which, I honestly don't understand."

"Really?" Kali said cocking her head to the side, "Well--I know Lanien used to be with daddy till my mom came into the picture. And daddy left her alone in the house in a lot out of anger."

"Poor mom," Aten said aloud keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yeah, but she pulled through and has your dad now!" Kali smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "She's with someone who will love her."

"I suppose…" He said with a sigh, turning off of the highway.

Kali shook her head and laid back in the seat, closing her eyes a bit before she realized something, "Oh no!"

Aten, not knowing what she was talking about, slammed on the brakes quickly, looking at her, "What? What!"

The princess of thieves whimpered and looked at him with a pouty face, "We left the food! I didn't even get to finish my fries!"

The half Egyptian teen stared at his friend with a look of disbelief written all over his face. When he heard a honk behind him, he hadn't even realized that they were stopped. Aten slowly gave the car gas while he laughed at Kali's loss of her beloved McDonald's food.

---------------

Sharp brown eyes opening slowly, a quiet groan slipping past parted lips. The warmth of another body wrapped around his caused him to shift, his eyes falling on the bright red numbers of the radio alarm clock as it just happened to turn ten after one in the morning.

Bakura was fully awake after reading the time. He sat up to feel Malik's arm slide off of his chest as she groaned, getting closer to his warm body. The ancient spirit frowned and moved, sitting on the edge of his bed to grab his boxers, pulling them up on his hips. He didn't want to think about Malik right now, his mind was on Kali and if she had come home at curfew.

Of course, curfew was at midnight which he apparently slept through.

Standing on bare feet, he felt the carpet between his toes as he slowly made his wait out of room, making no sound as he shut the door. He did feel bad about leaving Malik alone, but Kali was more important. It was ritual for him to see her every night before they both went to sleep and he wasn't going to be the one to break tradition.

With soft steps, Bakura slowly walked down the hall of the two story house, stopping as he reached Kali's door, which was closed. He frowned of the thought of her not being there as his hand gripped onto the door knob, opening it swiftly. The scent was the first thing to hit him. It smelt like…cinnamon and ginger. He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, feeling his body relax. His daughter's scent was so wonderful.

Opening his brown oculars, the spirit was pleased to see his little girl in bed, satin sheets covering her form. Her silver hair spilled around her head, shining as the moonlight hit it giving the young woman a celestial glow about her goddess-like figure. One of her mocha arms was draped over her stomach, the other under the pillow at which her head rested on top of.

Bakura couldn't stop himself as his feet slowly took him to his baby girl to stare down at her heavenly form. He reached out a hand to gently touch her cheek, moving some hair away from the beautiful face. He smiled softly as he continued to touch her. Alabaster fingers ran through pallid locks, taking in the sheer softness of the strands. Fingers soon left her hair to trail a finger down her silky soft arm, brown eyes roaming about her body like a predator ready to pounce on his prey.

It was then that the over protective father noticed something about his daughter—she wasn't only just sleeping, but she was sleeping without any clothes on. The urge to pull back the sheet just to grace his eyes on her wonderful body was more was tempting to say the least, but he didn't have a chance as Kali rolled onto her back, the purple satin sheet barely covering her breasts. His breath hitched in his throat, hand staying unmoved from where it was in the air. As the albino spirit leaned back to shift his weight, he heard something that he never thought he would hear in his life.

Kali moaned, but it wasn't just any moan. She moaned _his name_.

He internally freaked, shaking his head. His daughter must be having one hell of a dream to actually say his name in that content. Holding his breath, he leaned in closer to her, his lips hovering above her slightly parted ones. Just the feel of her breath on his lips drove him crazy and caused his body to become hot with want. The mere thought of taking her now was increasing in his mind.

"Mmmm, daddy…"

"Kali…" He whispered her name softly before placing his lips over hers in a soft, gentle kiss. He had to stop himself from actually grabbing onto her breasts and kissing her deeper. The mere peck didn't last very long and he pulled away, gazing at his daughter with half lidded eyes. She was stirring in her sleep and he stood up before she realized what had happened. Bakura grinned at the sight of his beautiful daughter opening her sleepy eyes, looking up at him with a quirked, finely shaped eyebrow.

"Daddy?" The question came out in more of a surprised and shocked tone. She sat up, barely holding the sheet to her chest. "Was I talking in my sleep or something?"

Bakura wanted to say yes. He wanted to scream out his response and take her right then. Instead, he gave her a smile. She was the only person who got to see him smile.

"No princess," He sat down beside her, running a hand through her messy hair. "I came to tuck you in."

Kali groaned, "Ugh, I'm not ten anymore, daddy. I can tuck myself into bed." She smiled sleepily at his frown and kissed his cheek, wrapping her arms around him. "But I love to see her before I go to bed. It makes me have sweet dreams."

The albino watched silently as Kali played with his Sennen Ring, making the pointers click together every time she pushed it with her nails. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and started to rock her gently in his arms. She gave a squeaky yawn, her arm hand dropping into his lap.

She always loved to be rocked. Every time Kali had been upset in her life, all Bakura had to do was take her into his arms and rock her. It was like she was little girl again. He loved her being young, especially to be able to do things like this, but now that she was older, was it such a bad thing…?

Bakura heard Kali's breathing even out, her body slightly going limp. She had fallen asleep again, her head laying on his shoulder. Her breath tickled his throat and also caused his body to come to life. He tried to pry her arms from around him, but found they wouldn't budge. He tried moving away from her, but she made a sound of protest in her sleep, pulling him closer.

_Dammit_. He cursed. Bakura didn't plan on this and he had no way to escape. Slowly, he scooted Kali across the bed a bit and layed down on his back, keeping her close. From the looks of things, he'd have to stay here all night and he knew that, once morning came, he'd have to hear it from Malik.

As he gazed down at his daughter, his chest tightened slightly. Her hair was spilled over her shoulders and onto his bare chest, her mouth slightly parted as he took in air, her chest rising and falling a perfect rhythm to his. He grinned again and kissed her between her bunny ears, before closing his eyes.

Bakura made a promise that, one damn way or another, he would take Kali. She would belong to him, and no one else.

**AN**: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sure if I was suppose to or not, but oh well. I'll try to post the next chapter soon. waves


End file.
